Le secret de la tante Pétunia
by Lisou 14
Summary: Les vacances sont arrivé Harry est rentré chez les dursley toujours aussi ennuyeux jusqu'a que son oncle et son cousin partent en vacances en le laissant avec sa tante a la maison et celle ci lui révèle un secret qu'elle a toujours gardé.Doit je continuer
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous ceux qui vont lire ma fics alors c'est ma première fics donc soyer indulgent avec moi ayez pitié de moi et dite moi si c'est bien ou pas ( auteur agenouillé devant sont écran d'ordinateur) Merci d'avance.

Je ne vais pas vous priver plus longtemps alors la voici.

Tout est à JK Rowlings.

Seule l'histoire de cette fiction m'appartient ainsi que tante Anna et plusieurs personnages qui vont arriver au cours de la fics.

Je décline tout plagiat et poursuivra toute les personnes qui oserai le faire.

Je stipule aussi que je ne me fait aucun argent pour cette fanfiction.

Ah oui j'oublier je publie cette fics deux fois par semaines car elle est aussi sur un autre site pour que vous soyer au même rythme que les autres voilà.

Bonne lecture.

10 Juillet : 4 Privet Drive   
  
- Vernon, Dudley ? Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard pour le train.  
- Oui j'arrive. Dit le cousin de Harry qui avait bien du prendre une dizaine de kilos depuis l'été dernier.  
- Deux secondes Pétunia.  
- Harry dépêche toi de venir, tu dois aider ton oncle et Dudlinouché à descendre leurs valises.  
- Oui tante Pétunia  
Harry était arrivé depuis déjà deux semaines à son grand mécontentement au 4 Privet Drive et attendait patiemment le résultat de ses Buses.  
- Bon Harry tu te dépêches oui ou non ? Tout le monde t'attend.  
Dès que Pétunia termina sa phrase Harry était en bas des escaliers en portant deux grosses valises de chaque côté de lui.  
Bon maintenant on peut y allé. Se plaignait Dudley qui en avait plus que assez d'attendre son abruti de cousin comme il l'aimait le faire entendre à tous ses amis.  
- Oui on peut y aller, Harry dépêche toi de mettre les valises dans le coffre de la voiture et va t'attacher.  
- Tante Pétunia puis je rester ici ?  
- Non, tu vas venir pour dire au revoir à ton oncle et ton cousin.  
Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent tout les quatre devant le quai de la gare, puis il y eu de grands au revoirs entre Dudley, sa mère et Vernon. Harry bien sûr se trouvait à côté d'eux, l'oncle Vernon lui fit ses dernières recommandations dont ne pas faire de la magie ou de ne pas prendre de risque pour nuire à sa réputation.  
Puis Dudley et son père montèrent dans le train et ce dernier parti si vite que Harry en fut heureux de ne les revoirs que l'été prochain avec un Dudley encore plus énorme que jamais.  
- Bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, sa te dirais d'aller au restaurant sur le chemin de traverse, de plus nous sommes en retard maudit soit se train de n'être pas parti plus vite.  
- ça va bien tante Pétunia ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Tu viens de prononcer chemin de traverse.  
- Oui je sais nous y sommes attendus par une jeune personne.  
- Mais comment connaîs-tu le chemin de traverse ? Et qui nous y attend ?  
- Mon pauvre Harry tu sais très bien que ta mère était une sorcière donc je suis obliger de connaître le chemin de traverse et nous sommes attendu par une personne de ta famille plus précisément celle de James.  
- Pétunia tu es sûr que sa va ?  
- Oui bien sur.  
- Tu viens de dire James d'habitude tu ne veut même pas prononcer son prénom.  
- Je sais c'est a cause de ton oncle il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière.  
- Tu es une sorcière ?  
- Oui j'ai fait ma scolarité a l'école de Beau bâtons sous un faux nom car je ne voulait pas que Lily soit au courant que je suis une sorcière et Vernon croit que j'ai fait ma scolarité en France se qui est en partie vrai.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Mais parents n'étaient trop fière de leur Lily pour eux je n'étais pas assez bien, et non jamais voulu que je sois dans la même école que leur fille chérie.  
- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, et pour en revenir à la personne qui nous attend qui es-ce ?  
- Cette personne est une fille, la sœur de James elle s'appelle Anna Potter elle avait juste cinq ans quand tu es né donc six quand t'es parent son mort. Elle a était élevé par son parrain qui est le directeur d'une école très réputer de sorcellerie en Égypte puisque les parents de ton père savait que si Voldemort connaissais l'existence de la petite sœur de James il l'aurait tuée pour pouvoir rendre triste ton père et qu'il se jette aux mangemorts.  
Arrivé dans un restaurant Italien sur le chemin de traverse une serveuse arriva.  
- Bonjour avez vous réservé ?  
- Oui nous sommes attendu par Melle Anna Potter.  
- Ah oui suivez moi.  
Harry arriva à une table caché de toutes les autres tables où si trouver assit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années les yeux marron avec les cheveux long d'un noir assez mal coiffée et des lunettes de formes rectangulaire.  
- Bonjours Pétunia, et toi tu dois être mon neveu Harry si je ne me trompe pas ?  
- Oui c'est sa. Vous aussi vous avez des lunettes et les cheveux qui sont impossibles à coiffer.  
- Bien sûr tous les Potter les ont ainsi que les lunettes vu que l'on est myopes comme des taupes. Asseyons nous et commandons sa sera bien meilleur que de parler avec nos estomac dans les talons vous ne trouver pas.  
- Tu as raison, comment dois-je vous appeler Anna, tante Anna, ma tante ou Anna.  
- Appelle moi Anna c'est beaucoup plus simple et puis tante Anna sa fait vieillot tu ne trouve pas.  
- Oh si et c'est plus court.  
- Tu sait Harry sa me fait grand plaisir de pouvoir enfin te connaître et de pouvoir te demander de venir habiter chez moi sa sera beaucoup mieux chez moi que chez Pétunia, tu ne trouve pas ?  
- Oh si.  
- Mais……..


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture

L'explication, sa nouvelle chambre, ses nouveau endroit : 

- Mais ………

- Mais quoi Pétunia ?

- Harry est sous ma responsabilité et tu n'as pas le droit de le prendre sans mon consentement que tu as déjà et celui de Vernon.

- Mais si mon chère neveu veut bien venir habiter chez moi il en a le droit il a 16 ans, il a le droit de choisir, quant penses-tu Harry ?

- Je veux bien aller habiter avec Anna et puis comme sa Vernon et Dudley sera enfin débarrassé de moi.

- Pour une fois tu as raison, tu peux aller vivre avec ta tante.

- Merci tante Pétunia.

- De rien Harry je peut bien faire sa pour toi tu es quand même mon neveu et je veux ton bonheur même si tu n'as pas eu vraiment le droit chez moi a cause de Vernon et Dudley je ne pensait pas qu'il allait être comme ça avec toi il était tellement un papa gateux avec Dudley.

- Oui sauf que Dudley est un enfant sans pouvoir.

- Bon passons sur sa mangeons au lieu de parler sur quelque chose que l'on ne pourra jamais changer.  
Après un repas copieusement arrosé au jus de citrouille et sans anicroches entre Pétunia et Anna sur leur différence de vie. Ils partirent tous chez Anna pour montrer la maison à Pétunia et la nouvelle demeure à Harry qui était un manoir très coloré avec un grand jardin et des écuries. Tous les trois heureux de se servir de sa baguette, Harry lui était encore plus heureux de se servir de sa baguette puisqu'il avait réussit avec succès tous ses examen et était accepter à suivre la formation pour concourir à devenir un auror après sa sorti de Poudlard, la dispute était oublier entre Anna et Pétunia.

- Tante Pétunia je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui vas-y Harry

- Comment se fait-il que Dudley n'est pas de pouvoir magique vu que tu es une sorcière ?

- En faite j'ai voulu avoir un enfant sans pouvoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Vernon puisqu'il est contre la magie.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne m'aime pas.

- Oui sauf que toi tu as un avenir très important pour le monde magique tu es le survivant.

- Oui sa je le sait on me la rappeler plus d'une fois !

- Je sais mais tu es le premier a avoir réussit à repousser Voldemort.

- Oui mais je n'avais que un ans, et j'ai fait des recherches, il se pourrait que se soit ma mère qui m'ai lancé une protection pour que je ne reçoive pas le sort et c'est se qui m'aide à chaque fois que je le rencontre de plus depuis mes un ans la cicatrice que j'ai me met en liaison avec lui est m'a donné certain de ses pouvoir comme d'être un fourchelang.

- Tu es fourchelang ?

- Oui tante marge rappelle toi au zoo, Dudley était arrivé dans l'enclos du serpent.

- Ah oui sa avait mis ton oncle dans une de ses colères.

- Bon Harry je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- D'accord Anna tu viens tante pétunia ?

- Oui je te suis.

Arriver en haut des escaliers se trouver une dizaine de portes, Anna avança jusqu'à la troisième porte à droite et l'ouvrit, elle était très grande avec juste un lit et quelques meubles.

- Voici ta chambre Harry je n'est pas voulu la remplir de choses et d'autres car je pense que tu voudras la mettre à ton goût me suis-je trompé ?

- On pourra le faire ensemble.

- Oui bien sûr j'espère qu'elle est assez grande pour toi.

- Oui c'est très bien.

- Harry si tu veux on peut aller chercher tes affaires à la maison et revenir avec comme sa tu laissera ta tante faire ce qu'elle a à faire.

- Oui tante Pétunia si sa ne te dérange pas Anna.

- Non bien sûr que non plus vite tu arrives plus vite on pourra arranger cette chambre.

- Oui, tante Pétunia on va à la voiture ?

- Pourquoi parle tu de voiture il y en a pas besoin on va transplaner.

- Mais je ne peut pas je n'ai pas le permis.

- Je sais Harry mais moi je l'ai et si tu a un contacte physique avec moi on peut transplaner.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Maintenant tu le sais, donne moi ta main on vas y aller on revient juste après Anna.

- Oui ne vous en faite pas pour moi je dois parler à mon parrain.

- D'accord à toute de suite.

Puis ont entendit un déclic sonore, Harry et sa tante était déjà arriver.

- Aller, va faire tes valises, je suppose que tu sera mieux là bas qu'ici.

- Elle est de ton monde, et c'est ta tante.

- Oui, merci

- Merci de quoi ?

- De bien vouloir que j'aille vivre avec Anna.

- C'est ta tante et tu as le droit de choisir tu es assez grand.

- D'accord je vais faire mes valises et j'arrive.

30 minutes après Harry descendaient en lévitant ses affaires.

- Te voilà déjà.

- Oui

- Tu as tout ?

- Oui j'ai pris mes habits, mes affaires de cours la cage de Hedwige, mon balai.

- Ta chouette va te retrouver de toute façon, elle est très intelligente à ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui.

- Bon allons y, touche tes valises, je prends ta cage et le balai.

- D'accord tante Pétunia.

Puis il y eu un claquement sonore qui averti Anna qui était en train de parler agenouiller sous l'âtre de la cheminé elle disait au revoir.

- Vous voilà Harry tu peux aller mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre.

- Oui Anna.

- Que ce passe t'il Anna.

- Je viens de parler à mon parrain, j'ai un petit problème mais il doit être bientôt régler, au pire j'emmènerai Harry avec moi si sa persiste. Je lui ferais visiter le Caire.

Harry venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, il posa ses bagages toute, sa vie pour lui. Puis redescendit en bas il aménagerais sa chambre plus tard avec sa tante.  
Arriver en bas il entendis la fin d'une conversations mais ne chercha pas a comprendre.

- Tu a réussit à tout mettre ?

- Oui tu c'est tante Anna…

- Pas tante Anna, Anna tout court c'est mieux non ?

- Oui, alors Anna tu sait je n'est pas beaucoup d'affaire, et je voulais t'attendre pour aménager la chambre je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissez même pas c'est formules.

- C'est normal que tu ne les connaissent pas, tu as vécu toute ta vie dans une famille moldus et on ne les apprend pas en cours. On fera sa toute a l'heure.

- Vous pouvez aller faire sa tout de suite je vais partir il se fait tard et en voiture sa va être long à retourner a Privet Drive.

- D'accord Pétunia, tu ne veut pas resté manger ?

- Non, je vais vous laissez seul pour que vous vous connaissiez mieux sans moi et que vous puissiez parler mode chez les sorciers pour la décoration.

- D'accord au revoir Pétunia vient quand tu veux.

- Au revoir tante Pétunia.

- Au revoir Harry et Anna on va se revoir avant la fin de l'été.   
Puis Pétunia partie avec sa voiture.

- Bon Harry sa ne te dit pas d'aller aménager ta chambre ?

- Oh si allons y.

La suite peut être demain.

Reviews plz


	3. Chapter 3

L'aménagement de la chambre :

Arriver dans la chambre Anna regarda les bagages de Harry.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de bagages ?

- Oui tu sais Pétunia me donner les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

- Mais comment se fait-il ?

- C'est a cause de Vernon je suppose en comprenant se qui c'est passer aujourd'hui.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave on va remédier à sa plus tard. Commençons par arranger ta chambre. Que veut tu comme couleur pour les murs ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Orange, rouge, jaune, vert, bleu, du papier avec les joueur de quiditch…

- Le mur au couleur de Gryffondor avec un vif d'or qui se balade de temps a autre dans la tapisserie on peut ?

- Oui il suffi de prononcer la formule cogridor.

Anna lui disait la formule en le faisant en même temps. Et une belle tapisserie comme Harry l'avait demander se trouver sur les murs.

- C'est se que tu voulais ?

- Oui c'est super.

- Alors passons aux meubles, tu veux quoi à part le lit qui y est déjà ?

- Je veux une armoire, un bureau et quelques fauteuils avec une table basse si c'est possible ?

- Bien sûr que c'est possible on fait de la magie n'oublie pas nous ne sommes pas des moldus.

- Pour les fauteuils c'est fautimus, j'en fait apparaître un tu feras les autres. D'accord ?

- Ok

Anna fit apparaître un fauteuil où se baladait un vif d'or.   
Puis Harry en fit apparaître un comme ceux dans la tour des Gryffondor.

- Très bien Harry tu y arrives très bien.

- Oui mais il n'ai pas aussi beau que le tient, comment a-tu fait pour faire apparaître un vif d'or dessus.

- C'est pas très compliquer tu n'a qu'à penser à la couleur ou à l'objet ou à la forme du fauteuil en prononçant la formule en l'occurrence j'ai pensé a un vif d'or.

- Donc je peut faire pareil en voulant voir un cognard ou un souafle ?

- Oui, essaye tu verras.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait Harry venait de faire apparaître trois fauteuils, un avec un cognard, l'autre un souafle, et le dernier avec un balais.

- Bon si tu as fini nous pouvons continuer.

- Oui alors le lit te plait ? Sinon avec ta baguette fait une forme de u et dit ortros en pointant la chose que tu veux transformer en l'occurrence ton lit.

- D'accord je vais essayer.

Harry prononça la formule et le lit changea de forme et fut un lit en baldaquin comme ceux du dortoir de Poudlard.

- Très bien on peut faire le bureau et la table basse c'est la même formule faut juste que tu pense à la forme comme pour les fauteuils. La formule étant bufus, dit Anna.

Puis Harry commença à mettre un bureau et une table basse.

- Ah oui, la salle de bain, tu veux que l'on ajoute une pièce accolé à la tienne ou une dans ta chambre. Moi, j'en une dans ma chambre.

- Alors faisons en une dans la mienne se sera mieux non ?

- Oui, pour cela je suis obliger de le faire toute seul car tu ne doit pas être capable de le faire.

- On peut toujours essayer à deux ?

- Oui, alors tu dois prononcer la même formule que moi qui est saldorium avec le mouvement de la baguette en forme de s ok ?

- Oui on peut y aller

- On compte ensemble jusqu'à trois ok ?

- Ok

- 1

- 2

- 3

- saldorium

Dirent t'ils tout deux en même temps.  
Une lumière jaunâtre sortie des baguettes leur jet se réunir est mis en place quatre murs.

- Voilà les murs de fait déjà. Harry tu sais tu a une grande puissance je n'aurait même pas était capable de faire sa a ton age.

- Oui je sais c'est a cause de ma cicatrice mais passons, Anna tu veut bien finir la salle de bain, je ne me sens pas très bien ?

- Oui. C'est ta cicatrice ?

- Oui, il doit être en colère.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien je ressens ces émotions quelque fois. Mais je en devrait plus en faire j'ai travailler mon occlumancie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais occlumant.

- Oui enfin si on peut dire. J'avais cours avec le professeur Rogue est nous ne nous apprécions pas vraiment, donc j'ai continuer après les cours avec le professeur Dumbledore est j'y arriver beaucoup mieux, peut être devrait-je lui en informer ?

- Oui tu devrai lui en informer en même temps je lui enverrai ma réponse.

- Ta réponse ?

- Oui, j'avais oublier de te le dire le professeur Dumbledore ma offert un poste a ton école.

- D'accord tante Anna j'écrit à ma lettre au professeur Dumbledore et je te descends Hedwige pour que tu accroches ton message en même temps.

- D'accord je mis met tout de suite.

En montant l'escalier Harry se retourna et dit :

- Tu va être notre nouveau professeur de DCFM ?

- Non je t'expliquerais après avoir envoyer Hedwige ok ?

- D'accord, eu… tante Anna aurais-tu un autre Hiboux à me prêter pour que je puisse répondre à Ron ?

- Oui je te passerai mon phénix Pangloss pour envoyer ton message a Ron à oui en même temps demande lui si il veut venir demain a la maison pendant une semaine et si Hermione peut venir aussi j'ai hâte de connaître tes amis. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr je monte tout de suite je vais écrire les deux lettres et tu me montrera le phénix pour que je puisse envoyer les invitations.

- Oui a tout à l'heure.

A penne que Anna avait finit de prononcer sa phrase elle entendit la porte de la chambre de  
Harry se refermer, elle sourit et se mit a écrire un lette au professeur Dumbledore en lui racontant se qui c'est passé qu' il vivait maintenant chez sa tante et que en aménageant sa chambre avec elle il avait ressentie par sa cicatrice que Voldemort était en colère et que sa tante lui avait fait en même temps parvenir en même temps un message pour un poste de professeur elle ne voulait pas lui en dire plus avant que la lettre soit envoyer.  
Puis il commença a écrire une lettre a Ron quand Hedwige arriva avec une lettre de Ron qui lui disait :  
Salut Harry  
Sa va ? C'était pour te dire que je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle que tu était chez ta tante qui viens de te retrouver je suis très heureux pour toi est mes parent te demande si tu voudrais bien déjeuner avec nous demain pour que nous pouvions rencontrer ta tante sa serait un plaisir pour nous.  
A bientôt  
Ron   
Ps : Hermione vient d'arriver a la maison pour le reste des vacances ses parent sont partie en France pour le anniversaire de mariage et ne voulait pas aller avec eux.

Après avoir lu la lettre de Ron il descendit sa lettre pour Albus en prenant Hedwige pour aller voir sa tante qui était encore entrain d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore en relevant la tête elle s'aperçu que Harry était a côté d'elle.

- Tu as déjà terminé tes lettres ?

- Non juste celle de Dumbledore, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Ron nous demandons de venir déjeuner avec eux demain et Hermione.

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien y aller ?

- Bien sûr que je veut y aller je veut les remercier de t'avoir inviter quand tu n'avait que tante pétunia et son mari qui son des moldus et qui ne t'aimaient pas. En même temps on en profitera pour emmener Ron et Hermione si ils veulent bien venir à la maison.

- Oui tu a raison je vais écrire vite ma lettre et te la descendre pour avoir Pangloss. Ah oui j'oublier voici Hedwige ma chouette. Dit-il en mettant sa chouette sur l 'épaule de Anna qui c'est fait tout de suite adopté par sa chouette.

- Elle est trop mignonne Hedwige je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Dit-elle en souriant à Harry.

- Ok je me dépêche décrire a Ron et Hermione pour la réponse et je descend dit-il en montant les marche quatre à quatre.

Dix minutes plus tard Harry redescendait avec une lettre a sa main en disant j'ai terminer Anna.

- Ah oui d'accord j'appelle Pangloss.

Anna commença à siffler une mélodie et le phénix arriva.  
A te voilà enfin mon beau alors je te présente Harry c'est mon neveu il aura le droit de te demander d'envoyer une lettre dit-elle en le caressant.

- Harry es-tu capable de siffler cette mélodie ou pas ?

- Oui sa n'a pas l'air difficile.

- D'accord alors accroche ta lettre a Pangloss il va aller directement chez Ron.

- D'accord Anna

Puis après avoir réussit a accrocher a la patte du phénix le mot pour Ron et Hermione, il parti voir sa tante pour lui demander qu'es quel aller enseigner a Poudlard.

Réponses aux reviews :

joanneblack : Merci pour ta reviews et la seul que j'ai eu j'espère pour l'instant alors voilà le chapitres et je vais essayer dans mettre un tout les jours ou tout les deux jours.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre le prochain ne va pas tarder désoler du retard j'ai eu quelque petit problème et mon correcteur ne m'a pas encore passez le prochain chapitre pour les autres est il ma fallut du temps.

Reviews SVP je voudrais savoir si vous aimer ou pas car sinon sa sert a rien que je continue a la poster.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tut est a JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages.

Merci a Kateline pour avoir corriger se chapitre est bonne lecture a tous.

Décoration de cuisine et anticoyérodéf :

Quand il entra dans ce qui devrait être la cuisine qui était une pièce immense avec comme décor des papyrus, une rivière et des pyramides. Cela lui coupa le souffle puis il dit :

- Anna c'est quoi sa ? En montrant le décor qu'il avait vu plutôt.

- Ah sa dit-elle, c'est le décor de la cuisine et comme j'adore mon pays j'ai voulu le reproduire dans la cuisine pour ne pas être triste d'être parti du pays pour enfin te rencontré et trouver du travail. Mais ne te détrompe pas je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi c'était intenable la bas en sachant que tu était chez ta tante avec c'est moldus qui ne t'aime pas, alors j'ai décider que sa n'allait pas duré plus longtemps alors j'ai décider dans avertir Albus qui ma dit que c'était d'accord et que tu pouvais si tu le voulais venir vivre avec moi.

- Ah je ne le savais pas. Et le décor au début choque mais il est très original et sa change par rapport a la cuisine de tante Pétunia qui est un affreux décor qui me donnait la nausée. Celle la me donne de l'appétit. Qu'es qu'on mange ?

- Le dîner est prés dans cinq petite minutes, tu crois que tu va pouvoir réussir a tenir jusqu'à la ? Et on mange du poulet avec du riz sa te va ? C'est typiquement moldus.

- Oui je vais réussir a tenir Anna pour manger dit-il avec un clin d'œil et le poulet c'est très bon et c'est un plat comme un autre. Tu veux que je t'aide à quelque chose ?

- Oui es que tu pourrait mettre la table pour manger ?

- Bien sur mais je voudrais savoir ou sont les assiettes, couverts et vers ?

- Mais Harry nous sommes des sorciers il y a la magie il faut que tu dise le nombre de personne a manger et tu dit comme la nous sommes deux dostables essaye tu verra.  
Harry prit sa baguette et dit dostables en pointant avec sa baguette la table où il vit la table se mettre sous ses yeux l'air satisfait de pouvoir se servir de sa baguette.

Cinq minutes plus tard le poulet était cuit et il commencèrent a manger au milieu du repas Harry se souvint que sa tante ne lui avait pas dit se quelle fera comme travail a Poudlard a la rentré puis il dit :

- Anna tu ne ma toujours pas dit se que tu allais enseigner a Poudlard ?

- Ah oui alors je vais enseigner l'anticoyérodéf a tout les classes de Poudlard a cause de la remonter de Voldemort.

- L'anti quoi ?

- L'anticoyérodéf.

- Est sa consiste en quoi ?

Sa consiste a connaître les défense ancienne en Egypte par exemple les malédictions ou des sorts très utiles que l'ont vient de retrouver dans les pyramides.

- Ah d'accord c'est dans le genre des défenses contre les forces du mal qu'il y avait dans l'Egypte antique ?

- Oui c'est sa en résumer.

- Je sens que je vais adorer cette nouvelle matière.

- Ne dit pas ça trop vite.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- L'anticoyérodéf est une matière très difficile.

- C'est pire que les potions ? demanda Harry d'un air peut réjouissant.

- Oui et non on va dire que sa dépend des personnes et de leurs priori sur cette nouvelle magie.

- Ah d'accord moi je n'en ai aucun si le cour et le professeur ne sont pas la potion et Rogue dit-il en rigolant.

- Ah oui tu parle du professeur Rogue ? dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui il a toujours détester notre famille et c'est pas maintenant que sa va changer alors fait très attention a lui même si c'est un ancien mangemorts.

Le sourire de sa tante Anna s'effaça peut a peut aux paroles que venait de dire son neveu.

- Anna sa va dit-il en s'apercevant que sa tante ne souriait plus comme tout a l'heure.

- Oui sa va c'est ce que tu viens de me dire car quand j'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledore c'est lui qui ma amené jusqu'à son bureau et il m'avait l'air très sympathique.

- Peut être que tu était a son goût, ou c'est qu'il ne savait pas que tu était la sœur de mon père, dit Anna tu me pourra me permettre de lui faire une petite blague a la rentré des classe ? dit-il en souriant.

- Sa dépend du genre de blague que veux tu faire ? dit elle avec une petite once d'amusement.

- Oh juste que tu vienne avec moi dans le train pour Poudlard, comme sa tu pourra rencontrait mes amis et puis tu verra aussi se sale Malfoy et tu te fera une opinion sur les Serpentard.

- Bon est si nous continuons à finir de manger ?

- Ok Anna, on en parlera plus tard.

Quand il finir de dîner dix minutes plus tard. Sa tante leva un coup de baguette et les couverts se mettent a voler et a se leva.

- Bon on va pouvoir recommencer a parler si tu veux dit-elle.

- Bien sûr Anna.

A ce moment arriva Pangloss. Avec plusieurs lettres.

- Tient il a fait le facteur dit-elle a Harry qui était effaré de voir autant de lettre a la patte de l'oiseau.

- On dirait bien dit-il. Mais je croyais que l'on ne pouvez pas accrocher autant de lettre a la patte d'un phénix dit-il toujours pas très rassuré.

- Mais si on peut ne t'inquiète pas et de plus il n'y a que quatre lettres tient une lettre qui est pour moi de la part de Mme Weasley si je ne me trompe pas.

- Oui c'est bien sa. Tien en voilà une de Ron, une de Hermione a tient Fred et George. Dit-il pendant que sa tante lisait la lettre de Molly.

- Tient Harry il va y avoir plus de monde que d'habitude, elle nous a demander si on pouvez prendre Ginny avec nous puisqu'il partait en missions pour l'ordre et ne voulait pas la laisser seul avec Fred et George je ne c'est pas pourquoi c'est bizarre c'est ses fils tout de même.

- Sa ce voit que tu ne les connaît pas c'était les plus grand farceur de l'histoire après les maraudeur il voulait les devancer mais ils ont jamais réussis à arriver a la cheville du groupe de James qui était avec Remus, Sirius, James et se sale rat de Petigrow.

- Pourquoi Petigrow serait un sale rat ?

- Car c'est lui qui a fait tué mes parent c'est lui qui n'a pas garder le secret c'est sa faute. Dit Harry qui avait les larmes qui monter jusqu'au yeux.

- Mais non tu délire a se qui c'est dit c'est Sirius Black.

- Oui sauf que au dernier moment il na pas voulu être le gardien du secret de mes parents car Voldemort été sûr que se serait lui alors ils ont changer mais personnes ne la su et ils ont toujours crû que c'était Sirius qui a été en prison et c'est évader et je l'est rencontré pendant ma troisièmes années a Poudlard et Petigrow était en faite le rat de Ron et pendant la bataille l'an dernier ou mon parrain oui mon parrain Sirius est bien mon parrain. Le ministre de la magie la vue de c'est propre yeux au côté du lord noire alors il a innocenté Sirius et je c'est que tu va me demander pourquoi je ne vit pas avec lui, alors je te répond tout de suite il parts en mission pour l'ordre du Phénix plusieurs fois par mois alors il ma demander de rester chez Pétunia car j'était plus en sécurité la bas que chez lui tout seul voilà. Dit-il essouffler d'avoir autant parler avec si peut d'air.

- Alors la tu ma résumer tout se qui c'est passer sur Sirius et je te demande de m'excuser pour sa je ne savait pas comme je te l'ai dit on est coupé du monde la bas. Et…

- Stop, arrête sa ne sert a rien de t'excuser tu ne pouvais pas savoir et c'est a moi de m'excuser je me suis emporté et en plus c'est notre première dispute en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'est ce que sa va être alors. Dit-il avec une once de sourire.

- Oui tu a raison je vais écrire au parent de Ron pour lui dire que c'est d'accord et je verrai bien comment son Fred et George je pense pas que se soit de mauvais garnement dit-elle avec un air joyeux….

Réponses aux reviews :

Laurastau : Merci pour ta reviews, oui les grands esprit se rencontre ;) .

J'espère que la suite ta plut.

Sissidu57500 : Alors sissi cette fics est déjà poster sur un autres site mais déjà beaucoup plus avancé est je suis désoler il y a quelque temps je rechercher un correcteur mais je viens dans trouver un très bien mais si j'écrit un nouvelle fics je t'appelle. Kisou et merci pour ta reviews.

joanneblack : Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que le chapitre ta plus kisou.

Voila

Si vous avez aimez vous savez se qu'il y a à faire... pour se qui savent pas reviews SVP.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : tout est a J.K.R sauf les nouveaux personnages…

Note : Merci a Princesse 44 qui a corriger le chapitre tout comme les précédents désoler je me suis tromper de correcteur. Désoler pour celle-ci qui me tuera quand elle verra sa.( ayez pitié de moi )

RAR : 

Vu que il y en a qu'une la voici.

sissidu57500 : Moi aussi il y a certain chapitre que je trouve moins bien et celui la en faisait parti mais le dernier que j'ai pondu je suis sûr que je l'aime pas mais bon faut bien poster surtout que sur l'autre site ils attendaient la suite depuis 2 semaines donc j'était bien obliger.

Bon voilà tout pour la suite elle sera poster demain et après demain je vais essayer de poster se qui me reste en chapitre très vite donc a peu près un par jours pour que vous soyer au même nombres et moments que les autres.

Voilà bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas sur les reviews foncé pour me dire se que vous en pensé voilà.

Désoler sa sera peut être court comme chapitre mais vous aurez des suites très vite.

Les amis, a la familles :

Après la fin de cette conversation il commençait a se faire tard et ils sont partis se coucher pour être debout demain et faire les derniers arrangements pour la chambre des filles. Mais quelque minutes plus tard le survivant se leva et courut dans la cuisine il avait complètement oublier de lire ses lettres.

Il commença a lire celle de Hermione qui était commencer par :

Salut Harry  
Alors la Harry si on m'avait dit que tu avait une tante que tu allais habiter avec elle est en plus que on allais pouvoir dormir là bas avec toi, Ah oui je te félicite pour tes BUSES même si j'ai fait mieux que toi je vais pouvoir suivre plusieurs cours comme en troisième année car je ne c'est pas si je veut faire médico mage ou auror de toute façon il n'y a pas grand cours qui change alors je ferai les deux et avant la fin de l'année ou au début si sa ne m'intéresse plus est bien je me retiré des cours soir pour médico mage ou d'auror voilà.  
A demain  
Hermione

A cette Hermione elle ne m'étonnera jamais toujours aussi ennuyeuse a propos de ses notes et du travail a faire dit-il en souriant.

Bon passons a la lettre des jumeaux a tien y a pas grand choses décrit sauf on est réintégré a Poudlard et on sera avec vous l'an prochain.

Au la la la cata on va avoir des farceur dans la classe sa va être dur de ne pas perdre plus de point en cours de potions vu le niveau d'état d'esprit de Rogue.

Alors passons a la dernière celle de Ron  
A tu as vu la nouvelle notre Hermione nationale a encore décider de suivre plusieurs cours a la fois et en plus Fred et George sont réintégré a l'école mais ils perdent une année donc il se retrouve avec nous et pour le malheur de Hermione elle va devoir rattraper encore plus de points sa va être marrant de la voir s'exténuer a cause des jumeaux et de nous.

Puis il remonta dans sa chambre et alla prendre un morceau de parchemin pour écrire à Ron en lui disant.

Ron  
Comment ça va ? Très bien pour moi mais notre pauvre Hermione national je ne pense pas quand elle a apprit la nouvelle elle n'est pas tomber dans les pommes ?  
Et je vois déjà Rogue nous enlever des points, pour les jumeaux se sera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor vous faite trop de boucan dans mon cours. Pour Hermione sa serra vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m 'avoir coupé la parole Miss je sais tout, ce qui va terriblement l'énervé. Pour moi se sera pareille dix points en moins Potter par ce que tout simplement vous êtes un Potter et pour toi sa sera dix point en moins Weasley soit car j'aime pas votre tête ou vous êtes ami avec Potter.  
L'année va être particulièrement délicieuse.  
J'ai oublier de te dire ma tante et notre professeur d'anticoyérodéf c'est comme la DCFM a la ancienne Egypte ma tante t'expliquera mieux que mois demain.

Harry

Après avoir fini d'écrire à Ron il appela sa chouette. Ah oui c'est vrai elle est chez le professeur Dumbledore, bon ben j'ai plus qu'as prendre Pangloss et commença a siffler la mélodie qu'il avait entendu plus tôt par sa tante et le phénix arriva peut de temps après.  
Puis il dit :

- Te voilà toi ? J'espère que j'ai bien siffler, dit-il en attachant le mots pour Ron tient va porter sa a Ron quand il eu fini le phénix s'envola. Et il parti se coucher…

Voilà c'est fini a demain pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : rien et a moi tout est a J.K.R sauf les nouveaux personnages.

Note : Merci a Princesse d'avoir corriger se chapitre.

Voici un nouveaux chapitre je vais peut être en remettre un ce soir sa dépenseras de vous et de mon temps alors le voici en plus j'ai bien failli oublier se chapitre et vous mettre direct chez les Weasley sa aurais était pas du boulot vous auriez rien comprit les RAR a la fin.

Le matin, les préparations, la blague : 

Le lendemain matin arriva terriblement vite au grand mécontentement d'Harry qui dormait de plus en plus mal. Il commençait à se rendormir lorsque sa tante entra en trombe dans sa chambre en criant debout Harry on a des choses a faire va t'habiller et manger et après on doit installer une chambre pour les filles qui arrivent cet après midi on va mettre une porte entre la chambre et la tienne et ensuite mettre des lits pour Ron, dans ta chambre bien sûr, pour Ginny et Hermione dans l'autre après elles verront comment elles veulent aménager la chambre ok ?

- D'accord Anna mais bon laisse moi le temps d'émergé ?

- Non on a pas le temps il est déjà dix heures du matin.

- Bon d'accord je me lève dit-il en commencent a se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Et Harry.

- Oui quoi ?

- Tu as oublier tes affaires dit-elle en lui lançant ses vêtements à la figure.

- Merci mais tu aurais pu me les donner avec plus de douceur dit-il.

- Oui mais non, allez dépêche toi pour que l'on puissent tout finir avant leur arriver.

- D'accord je me dépêche.

Dix minutes plus tard Harry sortait de la salle de bain habillé et coiffé, il n'avait plus qu'a préparé la chambre quand sa tante Anna arriva et dit :

- Ah enfin tu était long même moi je vais plus vite espèce de fille.

- Eh mais je suis pas une fille je suis un homme dit-il en prenant dans sa poche sa baguette et lui lança un sort qui mit tout de suite sa tante hors d'état de nuire elle était écrouler par terre et ne pouvait plus reprendre son souffle tellement elle riait.

Puis il mit ses lunettes sur son nez, alla manger et arrêta le sort.

- Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter de rigoler on est en retard espèce de faignante.

- Oui mais si tu ne m'avais pas lancé se sort on ne serait pas en retard.

- Bon allez mets un lit dans ta chambre et deux dans celle des filles pendant que je une mets une porte pour séparer les deux chambre. Ça te dérange si vous avez la même salle de bain ?

- Non mais je voulais te dire moi est Ron ça va être facile a prendre notre douche mais les

filles sont beaucoup plus longue que nous.

- Oui bon ben on verra avec elles, allons faire ça déjà ça va nous prendre du temps.  
En une bonne demi heure ils réussirent à tout faire.

- Bon il est maintenant onze heure on va aller en vitesse au chemin de traverse te trouver des habits quand même un peu plus sorcier ça fait un peu trop moldus.

- Bon d'accord Anna mais pas longtemps tu sais je ne suis pas très magasin de fringue comme disent les moldus.

- Oh c'est normal tu est un mec, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis la je vais t'aider a choisir de beau vêtements et ça va aller vite si tu ne t'énerves pas bon allons dans la salle on va y aller par la poudre de cheminette ok ?

- Oui Anna.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient près à partirent.

Ils prirent de la poudre et dire en rentrant dans la cheminée le chaudrons baveur. Arriver là-bas Harry fut salué par certaine personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il commençait a s'y faire à la fin, il était le survivant. Cinq minutes plus tard ils purent se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et entrèrent chez Mme Guipure que Harry avait déjà vue plusieurs fois pour avoir acheté des nouvelles robes pour Poudlard.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, monsieur Potter que vous faut-il ?

- Je voudrais voir vos robes de sorciers pour mon neveu et voir si vous aviez une robe plus sobre que celle que je porte ?

- Nous allons voir sa dit-elle alors pour Monsieur Potter nous avons sa dit-le vendeuse en montrant un étalage de superbe tenue.

- Et pour vous mademoiselle nous avons ceux ci. Qui était plusieurs robe de sorcières de couleur neutre comme le noir, blanc, rouge et bleu.

- Mais si vous le voulez nous avons ceux-ci dit elle en montrant des robes de couleur très vive.

- Non c'est bon je doit porter des couleurs assez sobre par rapport a se que je porte pour Poudlard. En regardant sa robe qui avait un mélange de couleur qui la rendait étincelante.

- Bon Harry tu as choisi dit-elle en prenant plusieurs robes de couleur noir, rouge, bleu et blanc avec plus ou moins de décolletés et plus ou moins longues.

Harry arriva auprès de sa tante en lui montrant le tenu qu'il portait de couleur verte.

- ça me va ?

- Oui cette couleur te va très bien sa fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux .On va la prendre.

- Ok Anna.

- Essaye encore deux robes je vais essayer en même temps celle-ci dit-elle en montrant ce qu'elle avait sur les bras.

- Bon d'accord et qu'est-ce qui irait bien comme couleur pour moi en plus du vert ?

- Je me demande si le noir, le rouge ou le bleu nuit t'irait bien.

- Ok je vais essayer des robes de ces couleur là et tu me dira dit-il en prenant des robes dans les couleur que sa tante lui avait dit. Et il partirent tout deux dans des cabines réciproquent pour montrer se qu'ils essayer.

Deux minutes plus tard Anna sortie avec une robe longue blanc neige qui lui allait a la perfection on aurait dit quelle avait était faite pour elle. Et Harry sorti avec une robe rouge vif qui le faisait ressembler a son uniforme de quiditch de Gryffondor.

- Alors Harry que pense tu de ma robe ?

- Elle est te va à la perfection.

- Merci et la tienne te va comme un gant dit-elle en rigolant.

- Merci

Il se passa encore dix minutes d'essayage et allèrent payer leurs affaires en sortant Anna demanda a Harry ses paquets pour pouvoir les rétrécir pour qu'ils puissent se trouver sans problèmes dans leurs poches respectives.

- Bon allons y maintenant on va transplaner tu t'accroches a moi Harry ?

- Ok

- Ah oui comment s'appelle l'endroit ou habite Ron ?

- Ah oui c'est le terrier.

- D'accord alors allons y le terrier dit elle d'une traite et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison des Weasley peu de temps après.

- Sonnons ?

- Oui dit Harry en actionna le levier de la sonnette.

Quelqu'un arriva c'était...

La suite au prochain épisodes.

RAR :

Hardy péteur : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre ta plus.

joanne black : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre ta plus et il y en aura peut être un se soir.

Simon POTTER : Alors si je ne me trompe pas les jumeaux était en 6 ème année lorsque Harry était en 5ème années et puisqu'ils sont partien court d'annéequand l'école était sous "le règne" d'ombrage j'ai voulu les faire réintégré Poudlard mais en les fesant redoublé mais bon je me suis peut être trompé je vais vérifier sa quand je pourrais voila, je suis désoler a tout les lecteur si c'est moi qui me suis trompé mais bon l'histoire continura ainsi.

**J'aurais besoin pour les chapitre qui vont suivrent des prénoms de filles et garçons cela sera pour un prochain chapitre cela sera pour quand il y aura une petite fête mais je n'en dirait pas plus car sa sera pour le chapitre 13 ou 14 est vous en êtes pas encore arriver alors voilà fait moi part de vos suggestions pour les prénoms ou chapitres par reviews et les meilleurs prénoms je vous le dirait car moi j'avais pensé a Oxana, Electre, Lyra mais je pense que sa va pas le faire alors voilà.**

Kisou a tous Lisou.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors premièrement je suis désoler pour n'avoir pu mettre le chapitre avant ( auteur a genoux pitié ne me tuer pas c'est pas de ma faute) j'ai eu de gros problème avec mon ordinateur et j'ai du réinstaller Windows xp et j'ai du recommencé 4 fois ( méchant ordi).

Soit je n'avais pas le son ou je pouvais pas mettre l' usb 2 … vous voyer le genre et la je viens de m'apercevoir que le son ne fonctionne plus( c'est simpas, j'adore cette ordi lol).

Bon passons voilà le chapitre je vais essayer de mettre les suivants mais après il faudra attendre car je rentre en terminal et il faudra que je baisse le régime ( de banane lol).

Alors bonne lecture et reviews SVP sinon pas de prochain chapitre les RAR sont a la fin.

Chez les Weasley :

Quelqu'un arriva ouvrit la porte c'était percy.

- Percy ?

- Oui c'est moi, dit-il avec le sourire et en se disant intérieurement mais qu'es ce qu'il est débile qui sa peut être avec ma tête, mais qui est cette jolie fille avec Potter se dit il en la fixant.

Harry voyant le regard de Percy dit :

- Permet moi de te présenter ma tante Anna qui est la sœur de mon père personne ne la connait elle a été élevée par son parrain en Egypte, elle est venue pour moi car elle savait qu'elle avait un neveu est qu'il était aussi mignon que moi dit-il en regardant sa tante.

- Qui riait au éclat en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry qui s'en fichait puisqu'il n'arrivait pas a les coiffer en lui disant non si je ne serait pas venu j'aurais raté ton sens de l'humour.  
Puis arriva toute la famille et Hermione, Lupin, Tonks et bien sûr Sirius sur le pas de la porte en se demandant se qui se passait pour voir Harry et une très jeune femme rigoler au éclat avec Percy.

- A tiens tu c'est qui une charmante jeune femme a côté de toi Harry ? dit-Ron rouge jusqu'à c'est cheveux.

- Ah oui je vous présent ma tante Anna vu que vous êtes tous là voici dit-il en montrant tour a tour les Weasley alors premièrement Molly ensuite Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George ou le contraire on peut jamais savoir, ensuite Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui n'est pas une Weasley qui est avec nous à Poudlard, ses parents sont des moldus ou plutôt des cracmol puisque maintenant ils connaissent l'univers de la magie par leur fille notre miss je- sais- tout international dit-il pour agacé Hermione ainsi que Rémus Lupin un des maraudeur avec Sirius enfin Tonks qui est une auror et une métamorphomage.

- Bon espèce d'idiot tu vas rentré tu sait que ce n'est pas bien de parler dans le vide ta tante est déjà rentré dans la maison avec mes frères et mes parents dit Ron l'air amusé.

- Oui en plus les gars avaient l'air de baver sur ta tante surtout Bill. Dit Hermione semi enrager par ce que venait de dire Harry pour la présenter.

- Bon rentrons dit-Ron pendant que Harry s'amusait de la tête que faisait Hermione.

- Gin sa va bien? dit Harry

- Oui très bien et merci pour avoir bien voulu me prendre avec vous pendant la semaine j'aurais craqué avec les jumeaux.

- De rien et il faut plutôt remercier ma tante car c'est elle qui a bien voulu vous acceptés moi ça ne m'aurais pas du tout dérangé tu sais que je t'adore dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

Ginny devint rouge pivoine au mots que venait de prononcer Harry. Puis il commença a lui demander :

- Gin tu pourrais me dire comment ça se fait que Percy est chez toi je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire a vous ?

- Ah après la bagarre au ministère quand nous étions partis et bien il c'est ravisé sur la situation et nous a fait des excuses que maman a très vite accepté.

- Ah d'accord car ça ma surpris tout a l'heure.

- Ok

En parlant avec ses amis Harry était arriver dans la cuisine ou était sa tante entrain de parler avec les parents et les frères de Ron tout avait l'air de bien se passer.  
Tout le monde riaient on ne tarda pas a passer a tabler ou se décida, après d'avoir manger, de faire une partie de Quiditch.  
Les frères de Ron louchaient toujours sur la tante Anna ainsi que Rémus et Sirius, se qui commençait a rendre Harry protecteur envers sa tante.  
Deux heures plus tard on commença le match Harry et sa tante était partit allez chercher quelques balais chez eux entre autre l'éclaire de feux. Harry fut désigné tout de suite à être attrapeur et Ginny aussi. Anna et Molly ont été de poursuiveuses une pour chaque camp ainsi que Percy et son père Ron fut Gardien ainsi que Tonks Lupin et Rémus furent eux aussi de poursuiveur pour qu'ils soient trois dans chaque équipes et Fred et George batteurs ainsi que Bill et Charlie.  
Le match commença rapidement a dégénéré Ginny faisaient que de faire des feintes de Wronski a Harry qui la croyait plus a la fin ne se douta pas que Gin avait vraiment vu le vif d'or.  
Ceux qui a était la première défaite de Harry qui n'était pas du tout content mais ne fit pas la tête très longtemps car il sut que Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu joué lui avait jeter un sort d'aveuglement au moment ou est apparu le vif d'or pour que Ginny puisse l'attrapé se qui lui a redonné le sourire.  
Puis envoya un sort d'eau sur Hermione qui se retrouva tout trempé et en moins d'un quart de seconde c'était sécher.

- Alors ça te va Hermione l'arroseur arroser dit-il en lui tirant la langue en rentrant dans la cuisine avec les autres.

- Harry il serait peut être temps que Hermione, Ron et Ginny fassent leurs affaires pour qu'ils puissent s'installer dans les chambres ?

- Oui vous avez raison dirent le quatuor tous en cœur. Puisque maintenant Gin y faisait parti depuis l'A.D.

Tous montèrent dans leur chambre pendant que Harry restaient avec Ron pour l'aider il était toujours aussi nul pour ranger ses affaires.  
Une demi heure plus tard Gin, Hermione et Ron était fin près à partir. Ils dirent au revoir a la famille Weasley et partirent un a un en prenant de la poudre de cheminette en disant Potter.  
Anna avait appeler sa maison comme cela car sa serait plus facile pour tout le monde de sens rappeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde arriva sans problème mais il y avait une personne….

La suite au prochain épisode demains je pense si mon ordinateur ne fait plus de bétise.

Alors voilà les RAR :

joanne black : Alors merci pour ta reviews et moi aussi j'aime bien se prénom.

Hardy Péteur : Alors merci pour la reviews j'espère que le chapitre ta plu et merci pour les prénom j'aime bien Maéva mais je veut des prénom hors du communs car les prochains personnages dont j'ai les prénom sont comment dire je te donne un avant goût comme Ernesto ou Héros si tu vois je ne savais que choisir mais j'adore Maéva tu peut continuer sur la ligné des prénoms car sa me donneras de la suite dans les idées STP. Kisou

StÉpHoUnE:P : Merci pour la reviews. Les prénoms que tu as proposé sont pas mal je vais mettre Will pour William et Orlando je vais le changer en Orlanda peut être lol, et j'espère que la suite ta plu kisou .

Tridi : Merci pour ta reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclamer : tout est a JKR sauf les nouveau personnages

**ET je veut des reviews sinon plus de chapitre.**

Voici un nouveau chapitre corriger pas princesse 44 merci a elle.

Ernesto :

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde arriva sans problèmes mais il y avait une personne dans la pièce, Harry distingua mieux avec la poussière qui c'était dissipée, il n'y avait pas une personne mais quatre, un homme, une femme et un couple d'adolescents.  
Puis tante Anna s'écria :

- Ernesto dit-elle en courant sur l'homme.

- Anna, petite sœur.

- Petite sœur? murmura Ron a l'oreille d'Harry.

- J'en sais rien moi ça fait que deux jours que je vis ici !S'écria ce dernier sur le pauvre rouquin qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Pendant cette période Anna discuta avec ces personnes qui étaient inconnus pour Harry, ils se serraient dans leurs bras. Puis il commença à approcher et vit Anna qui était aux anges. Quand elle s'aperçut que son neveu et ses amis les regardaient étrangement elle prit la parole :

- Alors Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny je vous présente Ernesto mon petit frère adoptif ont peut dire, c'est le fils de mon parrain a côté de lui se trouve sa femme Eléonore ainsi que leurs jumeau plutôt faux jumeau puisqu'il y a Norika et Héros ils vont avoir seize ans et voilà. Alors Norika, Héros, Elé et Ernesto voici Harry mon neveu avec Ron et Hermione ses meilleurs amis ainsi que Ginny la sœur de Ron qui font le quatuor parfait a Poudlard.  
Après une dizaine de minutes de présentation ….

Ils avait été décider que Ernesto et sa famille allez habiter ici pour quelques temps car Ernesto avait trouvé un nouveau travail en Angleterre et que les enfants allaient terminer leurs études a Poudlard. En conséquence les jumeaux se firent vite intégrer dans le quatuor qui maintenant était six, ils décidèrent même de dormir comme l'avait décidé Harry avec Anna, les gars dans une chambre, les filles dans celle d'à côté ou la porte resterait ouverte entre les deux chambres pour avoir la possibilité de se déplacer plus facilement et ne pas perdre son temps à traverser le palier pour aller d'une chambre a l'autre. Pendant que les garçons aménager la chambre d'Harry pour avoir assez de place à trois dans la chambre, les filles de leurs côté avait fait de leur chambre une pièce magnifique et harmonieuse vu qu'elle avaient les mêmes goûts cela avait été très facile pour elles, toutefois Norika était très différente des deux autres filles, elle avait de grands yeux bleu foncée, des cheveux très long, noire attaché en tresse, elle avait le teint mate et avait tapé dans l'œil de Ron qui n'était pas pour la déplaire. Tandis que son frère Héros lui avait le teint mate, les yeux foncé et sa chevelure était châtain parsemé de mèches blondes, rousses se qui le mettait en valeur ce qui avait l'air de plaire a notre miss je sais tout international que je nommerais Hermione.  
Quelques jours plus tard après avoir fait plus ample connaissance ceux qui ne devrais pas arriver arriva Hermione sortis avec Héros tandis que sa sœur avec Ron eux c'était la guerre entre leurs équipes de quiditch pour dire la quelle était la meilleur. Ainsi il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Ginny qui passaient leur temps soient a jouer aux échec versions sorciers ou à faire des promenades aux galops ceux qui était au grand contentement des deux autres couples qui pouvait se « bécoter » tranquillement mais ils ne se doutaient pas que…

RAR :

Joanneblack : alors voila le chapitre j'espère qu'il ta plu.

Sissidu57500 : Alors sa ta plu tu m'envoie un mail quand tu la lu et si c'est bien je sais que c'était court je partait en vac a se moment quand je l'est écrit.

Voilà c'est tout je vais mettre du temps a poster je viens de reprendre mais cours et ou la la philo c'est sa en terminale je vais devoir faire mais cours avant d'écrire de nouveau chapitre mais j'en est encore quelque uns d'avance.

Mais j'attend PLUSIEURS REVIEWS sinon je ne mais pas de chapitre et je suis très tétu donc sa peut durer longtemps si i l y a pas de review

Aller kisou a tous. A bientôt sa sa ne tient qu'a vous.

Lisou


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Tout est a JKR sauf les nouveau personnages...

Désoler de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt mais j'ai beaucoup de devoir.

Merci aux reviews.

Bon ben maintenant alors

Bonne lecture.

Ginny + Harry dispute :

Mais il ne se douter pas qu'un nouveau couple était en train de se former et oui notre petite Ginny avait enfin put réaliser sont rêve qui était de sortir avec le survivant.

Leurs sentiments avaient évoluer pour Harry qui était passer de Cho Chang a Ginny et avait grandit de plus en plus dans son cœur.

Et pour notre Ginny Harry était l'homme de sa vie, mais le pire arriva puisqu'un jour en se promenant avec sa belle il ne s'était pas aperçut que notre petit Ron frère protecteur les avait vu en se promenant avec Norika.

Et croyait que c'était rien mais vit quelque temps plus tard sa petite sœur embrasser son meilleur ami au début il crut que c'était son cerveau qui lui jouer des tour puis il vit que sa continuer il commença a monter sur ces grand chevaux et Norika nu même pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il était déjà en train de s'égosiller a dire a Harry d'arrêter de profiter de sa jeune sœur qu'elle était trop juvénile pour lui et que si il continuer comme ça il en avertirais ses frères lorsque …

Ginny lui envoya une de ses bonne droite dans la figure dont personne ne connais le secret et lui lança a la figure :

- Ron arrête de m'énerver j'aime Harry et lui aussi, nous sommes assez grand pour savoir se qui est bien ou pas pour nous dit-elle sans se rendre compte que Ron était atterre apeuré a moitié dans les pommes en même temps.

DE plus elle très fort la main d'Harry qui était devenu tout rouge ainsi que Gin qui lâcha prise et l'embrassa qui ne se fit pas prier alors que Ron se faisait secouer comme un prunier par Norika pour qu'il arrête c'est enfantillages, et de plutôt être content pour eux.

Pendant ce temps les parent voyer plutôt sa d'un bonne œil de plus Ron, Hermione et Ginny ont eu la permission de rester deux semaine de plus ou plutôt devait rester deux semaine de plus car leur parents n'avait pas du moins finit leur mission qui s'avéraient de plus en plus difficile ils avaient du allais dans plusieurs pays pour retrouver un mangemort parti en mission pour retrouver de vieux parchemin qui pourrait rendre Lord Voldemort presque intouchable si il arriver a tomber dessus avant l'ordre.

Pendant que leur derniers se faisait doré la pilule tout les jours a l'étang qu'avait aménager sa tante qui traverser la propriété pour s'arrêter aux limites du domaine qui se trouver en plein Londres cacher par un sort pour que les moldus vois cette demeure comme une ancienne usine désaffecté. Puisque Anna se trouvait dans un genre de campagne en plein Londres ou vivait les sorciers.

Tout le mondes étaient heureux d'être la alors que Anna, Elé et Ernesto préparé un plan pour pouvoir joindre son parrain car en Egypte se planer quelque chose qui ne prédissez rien de bon…

Voila voilou qu'est ce que vous en penser ? comme nous navons plus le droit de répondres aux reviews laisser moi votre e mail

Kisou a tous lisou.

Et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour désoler de mon retard je sais pas comment me faire pardonner j'ai trop de travail voila tout donc vu que je suis en vacances j'en profite pour mettre un nouveau chapitre .

Voila j'espère qui va vous plaire et je remercie tout se qui ont reviewer (je sais pas si sa se dit masi bon )

Sinon tout est a JK Rowling sauf les nouveau personnages. Et mes idées.

Sinon bonne lectures a tous et a toutes.

Chapitre 9 : Recherche a cheval atroce, Youmi:

Quelques jours passèrent. Pendant que Harry, Ron, Norika et Ginny se promener a cheval dans le domaine. Hermione avait reçu entre temps sont appareil photo numérique et son ordinateur portable. Elle passé le plus clair de son temps avec Héros pour lui expliquer les coutumes moldus et les appareils ménager dont se servaient les moldus car cela l'intriguer un peu.

flash back

Quelque jours plus tôt Hermione était entrain d'envoyer un hiboux a ses parents pour qu'ils lui renvoient sont appareil photo numérique avec son ordinateur chez Harry car elle voulais montré aux neveu de la tante de Harry comment cela fonctionner car ils ne connaissent pas le monde des moldus. Ceux qui paru normal aux parents de celle ci qui savait que leur petit bout chou qui maintenant était une jeune fille aimer instruire ses amis sorciers sur le fonctionnement des appareilles moldus.

fin du flash back

Quand elle reçut le paquet elle était avec Héros impatiente de montrer a ses amis le fonctionnement. Puis elle tira Héros avec elle pour allez prendre des chevaux et rejoindre Harry.  
- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy dit-elle a cheval en ayant du mal a se tenir a sa monture suivi de Héros qui avait peur de se tenir a côté d'Hermione de peur qu'elle tombe et qu'elle l'embarque avec lui dans sa chute. ( N.D.A : Il est gentil comme copain j'en voudrais pas moi lol)

Harry entendit alors une voix qui lui était familière et se retourna pour voir qui c'était il était en plein promenade matinal avec se chère et tendre. Puis se retourna est vu notre Hermione attacher a la crinière du cheval qui foncé droit sur lui.

- Ginny arrête toi, Hermione nous appelle dit-il en essayant de rattrapé le cheval d'Hermione pour qui s'arrête.

Quand il réussit enfin Hermione descendit de sa monture en disant :

- Je ne remonterais jamais plus sur ce satané cheval en essayant de se recoiffé.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Bien sûr c'est cette satané bourrique je lui dit au pas elle va au galop.

- Oui tu ne savais peut être pas mais le cheval que tu as prit comprend tout de travers. Je crois que pour une fois tu vas pouvoir me dire que je suis meilleur que toi pour l'équitation.

- Oui je c'est et oui tu es meilleur que moi pour l'équitation dit-elle en essayant de plus belle de se recoiffé.

- Hermione ? dit–Harry en rigolant.

- Oui quoi ? Tu vas me laisser finir de me recoiffé dit- elle agacé.

- Sa sert a rien de te recoiffé tu va remonté a cheval. Et pourquoi tu me chercher ? dit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

- Ah oui je voulais que tu demande a ta tante de faire installer l'électricité dans ma chambre avec une prise téléphonique c'est pour montrer a Héros ce qu'est Internet et répondre a mes mail ainsi que de déchargé mon appareil photo pour les mettre sur mon ordinateur ?

- Oui je veut bien mais tu n'as pas amener ton ordinateur et ton appareil photo.

- Mais Harry je t'en est parler il y a une semaine j'ai envoyer un hiboux a mes parents pour qu'ils me les envoient par hiboux voilà tout.

- Ah d'accord je ne m'en rappeler plus dit-il.

- D'accord je te pardonne a condition de ne plus remonté sur cette bourrique dit-elle en désignant le cheval qui l'avait emmené.

- D'accord d'accord. Je te passe le mien Hermi et tu restera auprès d'Héros et Ginny, moi je vais partir en avant comme sa si il m'arrive un problème vous seraient derrière et puis c'est de ma faute j'ai oublie de vous dire que se cheval n'obéis cas Anna et au pire moi puisque je suis déjà monter dessus avec elle un matin quand vous n'étiez pas encore réveiller.

Puis tout ce petit monde firent demi-tour et repartirent dans le sens de la maison.  
Arriver la bas sans difficulté pour Harry et ses compagnons ils mirent les chevaux dans leurs box et rentrèrent a la maison.  
Ou Harry alla demander a sa tante de mettre une prise de courant dans la chambre des filles ainsi qu'une prise téléphone pour qu'Hermione puis mettre sont ordinateur en route et d'aller chercher ses mails ainsi que d'expliquer le fonctionnement aux autres.  
Se qui ne dérangea pas Anna et qui le mis tout de suite ainsi Hermione montra aux autres se qu'était un ordinateur et alla chercher ses mails.

- Tient dit-elle en parlant tout haut Youmi ? Qu'est ce quelle m'écrit dit –elle en souriant.

- C'est qui Youmi ? dit–Héros commençant a devenir jaloux.

- C'est …..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Tout est a JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Est oui sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publier. Les vacances sont la j'avais se chapitre d'avance donc le voilà je termine l'autre et je vous l'envoie.

Le style sera peut être plus le même qu'avant car il y a quand plus de 6 mois que je n'est pas réécrit vous verrait bien

Je remercie tout mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrice.

Youmi, invitation :

- C'est ma meilleurs amie moldue et voilà c'est tout. Tu permet que je lise son message ? dit-elle en essayant de retirer Héros de devant sont écran d'ordinateur.

- Mais, Hermione je veux voir.

- Promis, je te le montre après l'avoir lu, et arrête de me regarder de cette air de chien battu. Pour la peine tu attendra de le lire avec les autres, pas vrai Harry ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui tue car elle avait remarqué qu'il était entrain de loucher sur l'écran de son PC.

- Ok, ok dit-Harry en levant ses main comme si il était un voleur pris sur le fait.

- Harry, tu sais c'est pas une affaire d'état, tu me laisse lire le mail et je vous le fait lire après.

- Oui je sais, Tu vas le lire ton fichue mail pour qu'on le lise, après ou faut te faire bouffer ton PC. Ce sera pas la première fois que je le fais à Ron, mais lui c'était avec un parchemin. Tu peut lui demander ce que ça fait, tu verras si tu as encore la bouche vide à ce moment là.

- Ok, je le regarde. Elle prit la souris et cliqua. Sur son message il y était écrit :

Salut mon Hermimi,

C'était pour savoir si tu étais là le 30 Juillet pour que tu puisses venir fêter mon anniversaire avec moi ? Si oui, est-ce que tu peux amener des amis à toi pour que nous soyons plus nombreux. Comme tes amis Harry, Ron, Ginny …  
Tu peux m'envoyer un hiboux si tu veux, ou si tu es chez un de tes amis voilà tout.  
Répond très vite.  
Youmi

- Bon maintenant venez vous pouvez lire et me dire oui ou non pour ce qu'elle nous propose.  
Les autres se courbèrent sur le petit écran de notre petite première de la classe et mirent quelque minutes avant que tout ce petit monde ait fini de lire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On y va ou pas ?  
Norika prit parole

- Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème et ça va nous faire connaître la meilleurs amie de notre Hermione nationale.

- Merci Norika, mais juste une petite chose.

- Oui quoi.

- Ne m'appelle plus « notre Hermione nationale" dit-elle énervée. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, dit-elle en montrant du doigt le petit groupe.

- Ok

- Ok

- Ok

- Ok

- Ok

Dit d'une même voix notre quintet.

- Alors, on y vas ou pas ? J'attends, dit-elle l'air pas très commode.

Tout le monde se concerta puis Héros s'avança vers Hermione.

- Alors, ma petite chérie on est tous d'accord pour t'accompagner à sa fête d'anniversaire mais à une condition, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Laquelle ? Dit-Hermione, ayant soudain un peu peur.

- Que tu nous montre comment nous habiller en moldu. On serait bien nous, les gars, avec nos robes de sorcier.Ca va pas vraiment le faire, et puis ils ne connaissent pas notre existence alors ça ne va pas être très facile si tu nous aides pas.

- Oh ! Espèce de chenapan ! Je croyais que c'était plus grave. C'est rien, on fera cette après- midi, du shoping dans Londres moldu, dit-elle.

Puis elle leur envoya un sort qui les fient tous rigoler pour qu'elle puise leur dire de ne plus recommencer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Puis quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre c'était …

voila c'est fini faite des reviews et je metterais en ligne beaucoup plus vite si j'en est pas 5 de plus au moins il n'y aura rien du tout.

Si vous n'etes pas inscrit a c'est pas grave vous pouvez quand même reviewez alors s'il vous plait aider une pauvre petite fiille qui aimerais savoir si sont travail et apprécié...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout est a JKR sauf les personnages que j'ai inventer : Norika, Heros, Ernesto, Anna et toute la clique...

Je remmercie ceux qui ont mis une review ou plusieurs je te vois toi linda.

Sinon je remercie tout particulièrement aurelie et Gabrielle qui mon corriger ceux chapitre et l'autre.

Aurelie pour certaine fautes bêtes et gabi pour ceux qui éait de mla dit et d'autres fautes que aurélie avait laisser échappé .

Sinon bonne lecture le chapitre suivant et déja écrit et corriger il ne reste plus que votre bonne volonter a mettre des reviews et quand je dit des reviews c'est que je veux au moins cinq reviews. Et j'espère que les anciens lecteurs lise toujours cette fiction car j'aimerais leur avis et ceux des nouveaux pour savoir comment a évoluer mon style d'écriture et quand vous laisser une reviews constructives et votre e-mail ou si vous êtes inscrit a je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre par mail puisque je ne répond pas au reviews ici sinon je remercieceux qui ont poster des reviews il y a : lindaevans, gin ,venerator, grindelwald et pour se qui est de la fêtes cela va arriver dans le 14ème chapitres et oui sinon je vais essayer de poster cchaque fois que je peut a compter que j'ai 5 reviews ou plus sinon rien vous vous punisser tout seul voila . Je vais arréter de parler car la je vous empèche de lire la suite...

Alors bonne lecture, et voici la suite.

Et si y a encore des fautes alors la je peut plus rien pour vous c'est déja passer par 2 correctrices qui sont trés gentille et dont une fait de magnifique poeme jespère qu'elle enpostera ici car je suis l'une des ses plus grande fan elle a un superbe cran d'écrire tout cela et surtout de faire des vers. Bon qu'est ce que je fait encore la moi.

Bonne lecture... Et n'oublier une reviews égale une réponse par mail et un chapitre publierbeaucoup plsu vite...

Secret et permis :

Puis elle leur envoya un sort qui les firent tous rigoler, elle put ainsi leur dire de ne plus recommencer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait . Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était Pattenrond.

Qui alla jusqu'à sa maîtresse et se blottit contre elle.

- Qu'il est mignon ce chat, je l'adore dit-elle tout en le caressant.

- Oui, et bien moi je deviens jaloux ton chat. Bientôt, tu lui donnes plus d'attention que tu n'en donnes à moi-même dit Héros qui commençait à bouder.

- Oh mon pauvre chéri, tu deviens jaloux d'un pauvre petit chat sans défense ! Au lieu d'être jaloux, va t'habiller avec les garçons pour que l'on puisse acheter des vêtements moldus après manger.

- Ok, dit Héros en ronchonnant un peu.

- Bon allez, vas-y. Puis elle regarda les filles. Vous savez quoi ?

Vous faites à peu près ma taille donc ça va être simple.

Elle regarda dans son armoire et pris un jean, un tee-shirt et une robe de l'autre côté. Elle donna la robe à Norika et le jean et le tee-shirt à Ginny .

- Bon essayez-moi ça et on verra si ça vous va. dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Mais je n'aime pas les robes ! Protesta Norika.

- On ne rechigne pas et on essaye ! On verra ce qu'on pourra faire pour vous rendre un peu plus moldues après.

Les filles prirent les vêtement d'Hermione et allèrent derrière trois paravents qu'elles avaient installé pour pouvoir s'habiller sans que quelqu'un voit ( sans être vues). Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arrivèrent devant Hermione. Les cheveux détachés de Norika produisaient une vague noire ce qui, sur la robe d'un rouge profond, lui allait à merveille.

En revanche, Ginny, elle, avait un jean un peu trop long et un débardeur qui la moulait (en revanche le jean de Ginny était un peu trop long tandis que le débardeur la moulait).

Ce qui satisfaisait Hermione car cela ressemblait beaucoup à la mode moldue.

Elle rétrécit le jean ce qui dévoila le nombril de Ginny ainsi qu'un tatouage qui représentait un dragon.

Cela surprit beaucoup les deux filles qui lui demandèrent d'où elle tenait ce tatouage.

Elle leur expliqua qu'il y avait quelques temps de cela, elle avait voulu un tatouage et qu'elle avait tanné sa mère pour l'avoir, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas.

Elle l'avait donc fait, un jour, chez une amie sorcière dont le frère était tatoueur.

Il lui avait fait, car elle l'avait beaucoup ennuyé.

Elle ajouta que ce n'était pas comme chez les moldus à qui on enfonçait une aiguille dans la peau pour faire un tatouage.

Chez les sorciers, avait-elle dit, les gens se spécialisent et apprennent à les faire par un simple sort.

- Mais ne dites rien à ma mère, elle me tuerait ! Ron le sait, mais il a

toujours cru que c'était un tatouage que l'on trouve dans les malabars, comme les appellent les moldus, et il n'a rien dit.

Voilà, je vous ai tout raconté.

- Vous ne direz rien à Ron ? supplia t-elle.

- Mais non ! Dirent les deux amies en cœur. Il s'en rendra compte tout seul.

- Et pour Harry ?

- Harry ? J'en fais mon affaire ! Affirma-elle.

Puis les filles allèrent dans la chambre des garçons où ils étaient sensés s'être habillés de façon moldue.

Pour Harry qui en avait l'habitude, c'était parfait, mais pour Ron et Héros ça laissait à désirer selon les filles.

Quand Harry vit comment étaient habillées Hermione, Norika et Ginny, il regarda cette dernière avec plus d'attention et vit son tatouage.

Il alla tout de suite vers sa chère et tendre et l'embarqua dans la chambre des filles.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en montrant du doigt le dragon de Gin.

- Ah ça ? C'est un tatouage. Dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

- Et, je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu as ce tatouage ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh, depuis ma deuxième année. Mais Ron ne sait rien ainsi que mes parents et mes frères. Il n'y a que les filles qui les savent, elle viennent de le voir.

- Tu veux qu'on lui fasse un sort de invisibilité pour que tes parents, ainsi que tes frères ne découvrent rien ? Sauf si tu le leur dit.

- Oui, je voudrais bien, mais je suis nulle en sortilèges.

- On va arranger ça.

Harry sortit sa baguette lança un sort sur le dragon de Ginny.

- Voilà, j'espère que ça te va ?

- Bien sur ! Merci mon amour. Allons voir les autres, je crois qu'ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait .

Tout deux partirent dans l'autre chambre où les filles avaient fait un immense travail pour arranger nos deux amis. Norika et les autres se retournèrent, puis Hermione dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, les amoureux ? Avec un clin d'œil en direction de Gin qui lui rendit.

- Oh, rien de bien spécial. Elle fit un bisou à Harry qui devint tout rouge.

- Et si on allait déjeuner, proposa Hermione.

- Oui allons-y ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Le déjeuner se passa à merveille. Quand ils dirent qu'ils allaient à Londres cet après midi, Anna arrêta de rigoler de l'accoutrement des jeunes et reprit son sérieux.

Puis elle dit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. On ne peut aller dans Londres que par taxi, dit-elle, et vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour cela.

Hermione prit la parole :

- Pas la peine de prendre une voiture, on va prendre de la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez mes parents où je prendrais ma voiture.

- Ta voiture ? S'exclama toute l'assemblée d'une même voix.

- Oui, ma voiture.

- Mais tu n'as pas le permis... commença Ron.

- Mais si je l'ai. Ha oui, j'avais oublié de vous le dire ! J'ai passé mon permis en rentrant de Poudlard et je l'ai eu. Mes parents, heureux, m'ont offert une voiture pour fêter mon passage en sixième année à Poudlard.

- Alors il n'y a plus de problème.

Tout le monde était resté cois sauf Anna, qui prit la parole.

- Alors je ne vois pas de raison de vous dire non. Si Hermione a son permis, alors vous avez la permission.

Ron commença à parler.

- Waouuuuuuu c'est super ! Même pas besoin d'être accompagnés ! Et on va enfin pouvoir connaître tes parents, Hermimi. Je vais pouvoir leur demander comment ils ont fait pour avoir une miss-je-sais-tout et comment ils font pour la supporter à la maison.

Hermione prit sa baguette et lança à Ron un sort de mutisme, ce qui le mit en colère. Une heure plus tard, ils partaient grâce à la poudre de Cheminette, chez Hermione pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa voiture…

Voila la suite au prochain épisodes j'attend vos commentaire et même si vous êtes pas inscrit je le redit vous pouvez quand mêmereviewer. Et merci de m'avoir lu

A la prochaines le bouton reviews il est en bas a gauche biensûr même si c'est en anglais je pense que vous comprenderais tout .

A bientôt

lisou14


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : touts est a JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages ...

Bonjour tout le monde voila un nouvelle épisodes de la fics donc les réponses au reviews :

**linda evans** : Et bien pour les fautes c'est les fautes de language se qui paraitrait mieux ... Sinon oui j'ai besoin de toi ou plutôt de toute les bonnes ames volontaires je vosu dirait pourquoi a la fin. merci encore pr reviews et correction en 1er.

**grindelwald :** Merci pour le passage sa m'était venu il y a un ans car la pour le chapitre 13 c'est les nouveaux chapitres sinon pour les deux phrase c''est quand gabi ma corriger j'ai pas fait attention elle me disait que sa fesait aps terrible cette phrase il fallait mieux cela maintenant tu comprend mieux ? Sinon merci pour al reivews

**venatorr** : Alors merci oui je sais cela manque d'action masi ne t'inquiète aps cela arrive dans les prochain chapitres. Merci pr la reviews

**Gin :** Alors pour toi que dire de rien pour al pub dit moi quand tu postera tes poemes Car je m'en servirait bien avec ton accord pour une prochaines fics mais la il me faut votre accord .

**_Mes propositions ..._**

Donc pour la prochaines fics que je veut faire en même temps que celle la c'était une fics mais il me faudrais qu'elle couple vous verais mieux un genre qui se passe lorsque le trio est a l'école et découvre que l'un de leur porfesseur est amoureux de quelqu'un est qu'il recherche qui pourrais être cette ames qui vient de donner un rayon de soleil au cours du professeur rogue. Ou élèves de gryffondor pourrais s'allier aux autres maison même aux serpy pour connaitre qui se cache derroère lesgrand sourires de Rogoune.

_**Ou alors**_

Cela se passe après la sorti de poudlard Ron a réussi a devenir Auror comme Harry avec sont aide et celui de Hermione quand a elle est devenu médicomageet Ron se rapproche terriblement d'Hermione se qui arrive a qu'un soir il d'éclare sa flamme a Hermione et que cela n'est pas réciproque puis le jours d'après c'est le contraire un genre de je t 'aime moi non plus.

Voila a vos reviews pour me donner vos avis je ferais peut être les deux je ne manque pas d'idées mais c'est de fois pour lesécrires...

Je veut changer radicalement de genre de fics pour bien me distinguer entre celle ci et la prochaines les deux idées sont peut être bonne mais cette fics que je ferait dans le futur sera peut être beaucoup plus courte que celle la qui va duré en longueur puisque la il en sont que a leur début d'était où je posterais des chapitre qui en vaudrons deux plus tard quand ont arrivera dans le vif du sujet ...

Voila bonne lecture et penser au petit boutonio a gauche en bas SVP.

Sinon voici le chapitre maudit, le chapitre 13...

J'ai beaucoup écrit je trouve avec mon moments ou je me suis reposé

Poudre de cheminette, voiture, éclat de rire :

Une heure plus tard ils partaient avec le réseau de cheminette chez Hermione pour

qu'elle puisse prendre sa voiture.

Hermione arriva en premier chez elle, elle commença par regarder où sa mère avait bien pu mettre les clés de sa voiture.

Le reste du groupe était arrivé et Ron s'attarda sur le haut de la cheminée où il y avait plein de photos et en regardant de plus près, il vit que c'était Hermione dans son bain bébé, puis pouffa de rire en tapotant sur les bras des autres et leur montra la photo.

Ils se tordirent de rire en voyant la tête qu'avait Hermione bébé, celle-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte trop préoccupée par la recherche de ses clés de voiture.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit le petit groupe rigoler et ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à qu'elle descende les yeux et vit ce que tenait Ron dans sa main, elle se mit dans une colère noire.

- Merci Ronald de regarder mes photos de famille, j'espère que ça vous a bien fait rire vous autres, Dit-elle en regardant le petit groupe d'un œil noir.

Bon c'est pas bientôt fini de rire, fit-elle en chipant le cadre et en le remettant sur la cheminée à sa place avant de reprendre la parole.

Au lieu de vous amuser à regarder mes photos de bébé venez m'aider à rechercher les clés de la voiture.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elles étaient juste à côté du cadre.

Les garçons regardaient partout et ne voyaient rien. Ils s'exclamèrent :

- Hermione il n'y a rien du tout, tu es peut-être organisée pour les devoirs mais pas pour ranger tes clés de voiture. Ils en avaient marre de chercher.

Hermione les regarda en souriant puis dit :

- C'est bon les garçons je les ai retrouvées, elles étaient à côté du cadre. Allons-y. Hermione passa la porte d'entrée et y vit sa voiture, ouvrit sa portière et démarra. Allez on monte dedans.

Le groupe regardait la voiture d'un air ahuri et rigola en voyant la voiture qui était un vieux van avec des fleurs dessus comme dans les années peace and love.

- Bon vous montez ? fit Hermione qui les attendait

Le groupe rajouta tous en même temps :

- Tu montes comment dans cet engin qui date des années où tes parents étaient jeunes ?

- Et bien tu vois, t'as une porte là tu tires sur la poignée, la porte va coulisser et tu montes, il me faudrait un copilote qui veut venir devant ?

Après quelques longues minutes de délibérations, Héros montât devant puisque c'était lui qui avait fait une remarque pour savoir comment marchait cet engin.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le centre de Londres en recherchant une place où ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu avec une voiture pareille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent une place et Hermione se gara sans trop de difficultés. Puis ils descendirent du van et Hermione sortit:

«Et c'est partit pour une après-midi shopping, désolée pour vous les garçons » .

Ceux-ci firent une tête de chien battu car ils n'aimaient pas les magasins de

vêtements et dirent en souriant aux filles qu'ils iraient sur le chemin de Traverse…

Voila la suite aux prochain épisodes si vous me reviews tout de même un peu et penser a ma demande par qu'elle fan fics je devrai commencer ?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : touts est a JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages ...

Bonjour a tout ceux qui lise ma fics donc merci pour les reviews maintenant je répond sur le forum que vous pouvez accéder a l'adresse de mon profils ou il y aura toute les réponses aux reviews de toutes mes fics voilà.

Donc je vous est fait beaucoup attendre je suppose j'en suis désoler j'était souvent a la plage et cette semaines je suis souvent absente mais la je vais faire mon possible pour que le prochain arrive dimanche ou vendredi dans la limite de ma correctrice que je remercie ma Gabi.

Sinon bonne lecture et laisser une reviews si vous apprécier mon travaille sa me fera énormément plaisir et qui sais peut être que les chapitre iront plus vite mais c'est pas garantie a 100.

J'ai était un peu absorber par mon autre fics mais je ne la délaisse pas pour autant il y aura un chapitre toute les semaines des 2 fics promis donc elle a pour thème Rogue comme vous le savaient allaient y faire un tour pour me faire plaisir et me dire ce que vous en pensaient et vous retrouver tout c'est lien sur le profils a bientôt.

Bon je vous laisse est bonne lecture encore. 

L'après midi shopping, mécontentement des garçons :

Qui eux firent une tête de chien battu car ils n'aimaient pas les magasins de vêtements et dirent en souriant : " Les filles nous on va sur le chemin de Traverse."

Les filles se retournèrent et leur firent un regard noir.

- Ok ok on arrive, firent les garçons afin que les filles ne se mettent pas en colère.

- Je préfère cela, s'exclama Norika, et puis on fait les magasins pour vous aussi, pour que vous soyez beaux à la soirée de Youmi et qu'on ne vous prenne pas pour des sorciers, que vous soyez des moldus jusqu'au bout des doigts .

Les filles allèrent dans plusieurs magasins d'abord destinés aux garçons.

Ils n'y passèrent pas inaperçus, lorsqu'ils utilisaient le mot "moldus", ou encore à cause de leur démarche et de leur façon de parler…

Puis ils allèrent dans des magasins pour elles.

Elles y prirent beaucoup plus de temps que dans les magasins précédents ce qui ne rendait pas les garçons très heureux, puisque obligés d'attendre que ces demoiselles aient fini de s'habiller et de montrer leurs tenues .

L'après-midi passa très vite et les filles trouvèrent tout ce qu'il Fallait pour elles et leurs congénères.

A la fin de l'après midi, ils allèrent chez un marchand de glaces pour se reposer de toute ses courses harassantes pour les garçons. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'avoir autant piétiné alors que les filles étaient très heureuses et trouvaient cela normal d'être en pleine forme.

Quand il choisirent les glaces, tout alla bien jusqu'au moment de payer. En effet, Hermione avait laisser Héros le faire et celui-ci avait sorti des gallions au lieu de la monnaie actuelle chez les moldus.

Ce qui rendit le vendeur plutôt perplexe, il commença à se mettre en colère car Héros ne comprenait pas son erreur et le petit groupe mangeait leurs glaces.

Heureusement, Hermione avait un œil sur lui et accourut à son secours, celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et trouvait sa monnaie tout à fait normal.

Celui ci vit Hermione arriver.

- Je ne comprend pas, il ne veut pas de mon argent, dit-il en lui montrant les gallions qu'il avait mis sur le comptoir.

Hermione le regarda et rigola devant le vendeur, puis commença à parler :

- Excusez mon ami il n'est pas anglais et il a sorti la monnaie de son pays je suis désolée. Et Hermione paya le vendeur qui lui répondit:

- Ce n'est pas grave jeune demoiselle cela m'est déjà arrivé dans ma vie mais je n'ai jamais vu cette drôle de monnaie, qu'elle est-ce ?

Hermione qui était bien embarrassée sortit qu'il s'agissait de la monnaie du pays qui lui était passé par la tête et qui ne conviendrait jamais dans ce pays, ce qui rendit le vendeur très heureux.

- Merci et au revoir, dit celui-ci.

- Merci Héros, tu m'as foutu dans la mouise heureusement que le vendeur était très facile à berner et pas très cultivé niveau monnaie.

La prochaine fois c'est moi ou Harry qui ira payer, je ne veux pas voir une telle bêtise refaite. Fit elle un peu en colère.

- Oui mon Hermimi, dit Héros l'air tout penaud.

L'après midi se termina ainsi, Hermione ramena le van chez la tante de Harry au cas où il y ait une prochaine fois et ainsi, Ron ne pourra plus mettre son nez dans ses photos de bébé.

Quand Hermione arriva avec son van chez Anna, celle ci était dehors avec Ernesto et Elé et quand ils le virent, ils pouffèrent de rire.

Ce qui remit Hermione en colère de plus belle qui commença à rire méchamment en sortant.

- Si vous vous croyez malin alors repeignez moi mon van, si vous n'aimez pas les petites fleurs Hippies…

Ce que Ernesto, d'une nature farceur, fit avec plaisir en le mettant en noir avec des projections de couleur qui arrivaient comme par magie.

Cela énerva encore plus Hermione qui demanda :

Et je fait comment maintenant pour aller chez les moldus avec une voiture pareille ?

La suite au prochain épisode qui ne saurait tarder désoler si il y a quelque fautes mais bon beaucoup ont quand même étaient retiré grâce a gabi un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour gabi.

Sinon que dire de plus a par sa commence a faire beaucoup de chapitre non ?

Et vous avaient eu ma pause d'une année entre les chapitres mais certains sont toujours là et je les en remercie aussi.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout est a son auteur JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte. Et je ne me fait pas d'argent en écrivant bien sûr .

Je remercie tout les personnes qui me soutiennent et je leur répond toutes et tous sur le forum de sur ma page allez voir dans mon profils il y est inscrit.

Voici la suite de la fanfic.

Sa vous plaira sa je ne sais pas. A vous de me dire si je continue jusqu'à la fin ou pas ?

Sa fait quand même un baille que je l'écrit cette fics 15 chapitre en 1 ans mais bon y en a qui ont pas étaient poster avant a cause de l'école se que je ne ferait plus d'aurais n'avant. Car j'ai perdu certain fidèle lecteur se qui m'a triste au plus profond de moi.

Bonne lecture

La suite des vacances jusqu'au drame :

La voiture d'Hermione fut remise en état avec quelques modifications pour pouvoir contenir beaucoup plus de monde.

Elle fut aussi ensorcelée comme la Ford Anglia du père de Ron, Arthur Weasley.

Les jours se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas puisque le jour de l'anniversaire de Youmi était enfin arrivé.

Vers 18 heures, tout le monde descendit se préparer et s'habiller comme des vrais moldus. Youmi avait demandé par e-mail à Hermione de venir plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse connaître tout ses amis de son école de sorcellerie. Comme la fête commençait vers 20 heures et qu'il fallait à Hermione plus d'une demi heure de route pour se rendre chez Youmi avec la vitesse de son van qui allait maintenant beaucoup plus vite. En effet, l'aiguille qui avant restait coincée à 70 kilomètre/heures, fonctionnait très bien maintenant et elle avait réussi à pousser son van à 130 kilomètre/heures.

Merci les sorts de tonton Ernesto et ses bonne combines, il en toujours pour tout le monde, que ce soit pour être à deux moments en même temps sans se servir d'un retourneur de temps, ou encore pour ne pas payer une glace en se faisant passer pour le propriétaire grâce au Polynectar…

- Bon allons y ,cria bien haut et fort Hermione qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers où elle attendait les garçons et Ginny qui étaient très longs à se préparer.

Les garçons ainsi que Ginny crièrent d'en haut des escaliers :

- Cinq petites minutes encore Hermione, s'il te plait.

Dix minutes plus tard, on en était au même stade, ce n'est que au bout d'un quart d'heure que tout le monde fut dans le van et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison de Anna, qui était plutôt un manoir tellement elle était immense sans parler du terrain autour.

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione s'était tellement traînée à conduire sur la route qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la petite maison des parents de Youmi. Celle ci attendait dehors tranquillement en promenant son chien qui ressemblait à un bon gros nounours. C'était un beau labrador chocolat, vanille ( ben oui il avait quelques taches un peu partout sur le corps non, non c'est pas un dalmatien ça n'y ressemble pas en tout cas).

Quand Youmi vit arriver le van d'Hermione, elle lui fit de grands signes. Celle ci s'arrêta au bord du trottoir et la fit monter ainsi que Arès, son chien, juste à côté des autres en faisant les présentations, ce que le chien avait fait très vite en sautant sur Hermione. Il commença à faire plein de léchouilles à Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, aidée en cela par Youmi. Ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes pour se jeter sur Héros qui se trouvait à côté de Hermione, cela fit rire celle ci qui recommença à faire avancer son van jusqu'à une place libre près de la maison de Youmi.

Quand tout le monde descendit, elle put faire plus ample connaissance avec tout le monde.

Hermione commença par :

- Alors ma petite Youmi, ça c'est Héros mon homme, fit elle en riant.

- Cela m'étonne pas de toi ma Hermione, le dernier moldu en date était dans le même genre, c'est ton genre, dit elle en riant.

- Alors là c'est Harry et Ginny qui sont ensemble, et là c'est Ron le frère de Ginny ainsi que Norika la sœur de Héros tous aussi ensembles, enfin Ron et Norika et Ginny et Harry. Fit elle en riant car elle commençait à embrouiller la pauvre Youmi.

- C'est bon Hermione, t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout compris. Les deux plus bronzés, et oui ça va plus vite ma chère, ce sont Héros et Norika frère et sœur, et Norika est avec Ron le petit rouquin, Héros et avec toi, quand à la jolie rousse elle est avec Harry, celui avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et des cheveux en bataille. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui tu as tout compris, c'est bien cela, ça se voit que tu es ma petite Youmi qui m'a dépassée, dit Hermione en l'examinant avec un sourire.

Les années passent et tu me dépasses en grandeur bien sûr, pour ce qui est de l'intelligence c'est moi pour sûr . Fit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres puisqu'elle avait fait réagir Youmi et les autres qui commencèrent à s'exclamer en faisant un vrai brouhaha.

- Stoppppppppppppppp, cria t-elle en entendant tout le monde commencer à se disputer, arrêtez de vous battre c'est juste pour rire.

Ce qui mit tout le petit groupe en colère, ils décidèrent de faire charger Arès sur Hermione ce que le chien fit sans se faire prier.

- Arès arrête ! Tu sais t'as grossi depuis le temps où tu n'étais encore qu'un chiot et que tu venais sur mes genoux jouer avec moi. Tu es devenu trop gros, dit elle en réussissant à se relever après maints essais car le poids d'Arès n'était pas des plus légers.

Cela dura plus d'une demi heure et il ne restait plus qu'une heure pour tout terminer pour la fête de Youmi. Cela alla assez vite puisque Harry, Ron et les autres l'aidèrent avec la magie ce qui leur facilita la tache et leur permis de papoter beaucoup plus plutôt que de travailler…

La suite au prochain épisode.

Si vous aimez clicé sur Submit review sa me ferait grandement plaisir surtout que j'y répond …


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour a tous désoler du retard problème d'inspiration et puis oui je suis passer au stade j'ai 18 ans . Ont s'en fout mais bon sa ma fait perdre du temps donc voilà le chapitre.

Disclamer : Rien et a moi tout et a son super auteur JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages.

Voici le chapitre je remercie tout ceux qui ont prit le temps d'écrire une reviews.

Sinon que dire de plus a si la rentré arrive sa va être poster mais moins régulièrement peut être tout les deux semaines ou moins mais j'essayerais sinon Le secret de la tante Pétunia va arriver bientôt a sa fin. Et oui !

Je me fixe encore 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Après je ferais la suite de ce qui va se passer de l'histoire mais faut savoir si vous le voulais ?

Alors dite le moi pas mail, mp, reviews.

Merci de votre patience.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 16 : La déferlante

Le repos fut de courte duré puisque les invités arrivèrent peu de temps après la préparation pour l'anniversaire. Elle venait de s'achever depuis environ une dizaine de minutes.

Youmi avait invité une dizaine de personnes en plus d'elle, d'Hermione, Ron, Héros, Norika, Ginny et Harry. Ce qui nous ramène à seize personnes en tout.

Les personnes invitées par Youmi étaient aussi de vieille connaissance d'Hermione pour son plus grand malheur puisque l'ex petit ami de celle ci avait était invité.

Tout se passa dans l'ordre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione présente Héros à son ex, ce qui déplut au moldu qu'elle l'avait déjà remplacée alors que lui non.

Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant la fin des vacances et Youmi avait prévu de les passer avec ce petit groupe que composaient, Hermione, Norika, Héros, Ron, Harry et Ginny.

La fête battait son plein vers une heure du matin.

Harry vit le phénix de sa tante arrivé qui tournoyait autour de la fenêtre.

Celui-ci donna un coup de coude à Norika pour lui montrer le phénix et qu'elle avertisse les autres.

Pendant ce temps Harry était parti dehors pour chercher la lettre.

Il commençait juste à ouvrir celle-ci quand le petit groupe arriva.

Que se passe-il – firent tout le groupe en même temps.

Je ne sais pas fit Harry en se plongeant dans la lettre.

Il y vit un mot écrit à la hâte.

_Les enfants._

_Il y a eu un terrible accident chez mon parrain revenez vite, nous partons tout de suite en Egypte._

_Anna, Eléonore, Ernesto._

Harry les regarda et donna la lettre à Norika pour que les autres lisent par-dessus son épaule.

Et commença par dire :

Désolée Hermione mais je crois que la fête est finie, les projets avec Youmi tombent à l'eau, fit-il avec une moue déçue.

Hermione les regarda un par un et fit :

Je vais chercher Youmi pour lui dire tout ça et qu'on puise lui dire au revoir tranquillement. Fit-elle en rentrant dans la maison d'où elle était sortie dix minutes plutôt.

Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec une Youmi sous le choc qui compatissait au malheur qui venait d'arriver.

Elle leur dit au revoir, Arès aussi. Puisqu'il sauta sur Hermione et lui fit sa toilette du soir.

Elle était tellement écrasée par celui-ci vu son poids qu'elle ne put le soulever que lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Le groupe dit encore une dernière fois au revoir à Youmi et rentrèrent dans le Van.

Hermione démarra en trombe et commença à partir en faisaient de grand au revoir à Youmi triste de partir si tôt.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au manoir où les valises de tous les occupants avait déjà été faites.

Hermione avait été plus longue sur la route du retour puisqu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle n'aimait pas trop cela.

Anna leur annonça que son parrain Lewis, le père de Ernesto avait était touché par un sort et était mal en point, il avait était transporté à l'hôpital sorcier d'Egypte pour eux ce qui était Sainte Mangouste en Angleterre.

L'école de sorcellerie là-bas n'était plus du tout sûr.

Ils devaient tous partir là-bas pour faire les papiers du rapatriement de Lewis, de plus l'école avait été attaquée et il ne restait plus que les murs de fondation.

Trente minutes plus tard quand tout fut expliqué. Anna tendit un escarpin.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fit Héros en montrant l'escarpin.

Un portoloin fit Anna.

Tout le monde connait le fonctionnement ?

Oui fut ce qu'elle entendit par tous les jeunes.

Touchez-le fit-elle, il part dans dix secondes.

Dix secondes plus tard tout ce petit monde commença à tournoyer et arriva devant une école en ruine.

Ce n'est pas possible fit Anna et Ernesto en même temps quant à Norika, Héros et Eléonore ils étaient tous choqué de voir une si belle chose qu'elle était avant et ce qu'elle est maintenant.

Quant à Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny ils étaient bouche bée.

Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu une tel chose ici pensaient-ils ?

Un peu trop fort puisque Anna leur répondit, c'est un coup de Voldemort je crois. Ce qui fit frissonner de plus belle Ginny qui elle n'était pas très habituée à entendre cela de la bouche de Harry que les autres oui.

En se rapprochant Harry vit une personne au milieu des décombres et en averti sa tante qui dit que c'était …

La suite au prochain épisodes...

Alors vous avez aimé ? si oui ou non submit reviews pour que je m'améliore !

Kisussss a tous et a la prochaine.

Lisou14


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout et a JKR sauf bien sur les nouveaux personnages.

Je remercie tout le monde qui a reviewers cette fics et voila c'est fini je voudrais savoir si vous voulais que je continue cette fics avec un second opus ou je la laise comme sa et attend que tout les fics que j'ai en cours soit terminer j'ai une autre idées de fics tout dépendera de ce que vous y penser un genre de remake urgence, greys anatomy

Voila donc le dernier chapitre de cette fics merci de m'avoir lu et je remercie aussi Snape Girl d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.

Voila bisous à tous

Et bonne fête de fin d'année ainsi que j'espère que la fin de cette fics contribuera a votre bonheur. Mercia tout ceux qui mon soutenu gabi, kevounet, zélie...

Chapitre 17 : Résolution

...Qui dit qu'il avait du se tromper.

Puis ils commencèrent à s'avancer petit à petit. Harry ne s'était pas trompé puisque sa vision persistait et qu'elle était maintenant communiquée aux autres. En effet, ils voyaient aussi cette personne.

Anna reprit :

- Tu avais donc raison Harry, tout en continuant à s'avancer pour mieux voir.

- Eh bien oui, fit Harry, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait miro avec mes lunettes !

Cinq minutes plus tard qui parurent interminables pour tout le monde, ils étaient déjà beaucoup plus près des décombres. Tout à coup, Anna reconnu cette personne, ou plutôt ces personnes. Il y avait un homme, avec un enfant dans ses bras qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

Anna commença à courir vers eux sans avertir personne.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?! S'exclama Harry vers le groupe tout en se promettant mentalement de demander à sa tante de ne plus courir vers une personne sans prévenir quelqu'un.  
Puis, il avança un peu plus vite.

Ernesto commençait à comprendre et sourit.

- C'est le meilleur ami d'Anna, même un peu plus si elle pouvait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… fit Ernesto avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

- Ahhh mais y a un enfant avec lui !!! Remarqua Harry avec un regard ébahi.

- Oui, c'est sa fille Isis. Il l'a appelé ainsi en souvenir de sa femme qui adorait cette divinité et qui est hélas morte en accouchant.

- Et pourquoi tu dis que c'est plus que son meilleur ami alors ?

- Et bien quand elle est partie pour te reprendre au griffe de Pétunia, elle lui a dit au revoir, mais en même temps, vu qu'elle croyait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait pendant quelques temps, elle lui a volé un baiser. De plus, elle la beaucoup aidé quand il devait apprendre les rudiments de père pour Isis.

Le groupe commença à avancer vers Anna ainsi que ce beau jeune homme que l'on pouvait distinguer à la chevelure brune mi longue, avec un sourire immense aux lèvres tout en serrant Anna dans ses bras. En fait juste dans un bras puisque l'autre était accaparé par le corps de sa fille qui, elle, avait plutôt les cheveux longs et châtain clair avec quelques mèches blondes par ci par là. Son visage était angélique et elle semblait heureuse de voir Anna. On voyait qu'elle aussi aimait beaucoup Anna car maintenant elle remuait ses bras pour essayer de se retrouver dans ceux d'Anna, ce qu'elle réussit vite à faire tellement cette dernière était enchantée de la revoir, de les revoir, toute souriante puisque Isis lui faisait un câlin et qu'elle était dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
Cela faisait un très beau portrait de famille mais malheureusement pour Anna, ils n'étaient qu'amis.  
C'est dommage, car elle ferait une parfaite maman pour la jeune fille, pensait Harry.

Le groupe arrivait maintenant à leur hauteur, Anna les remarqua et se retourna avec Isis dans les bras puis l'homme se retourna en voyant tout ce monde arriver.

Eléonore, Norika, Eros ainsi qu'Ernesto allèrent saluer l'homme ainsi que la petite fille.

Puis vint l'heure des présentations.

- Alors Ginny, Harry, Hermione, voici mon meilleur ami Grégory ainsi que sa fille Isis.

- Isis, Grégory je vous présente Harry, mon neveu, le fils de James et Lily, ainsi que sa copine Ginny, son meilleur ami Ron qui est aussi par la même occasion le frère de Ginny, et Hermione qui est aussi la meilleure amie d'Harry et la miss « je sais tout » de Poudlard et du groupe. Fit Anna en souriant.

- Il faut bien qu'il y ait un cerveau dans l'histoire, et le cerveau c'est moi ! Répondit Hermione qui maintenant le prenait beaucoup mieux qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

A présent, la petite qui regardait tout le monde descendit des bras d'Anna et se planta devant Harry, puis commença à dire :

- Ryry, c'est toi le grand garçon qui a fait fuir ma maman Anna ? Fit Isis avec un petit regard en colère dans ses yeux bleu océan remplis d'espoir.

- Euhhhh, Harry était abasourdi par la façon dont la petite fille l'avait appelé, et bien ça doit bien être moi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Isis avança vers Harry, ou Ryry pour elle, et lui fit une bise, puis passa à Ginny.

- Ginniiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee toi j't'aime bien ! Et elle fit la même cérémonie qu'avec Harry sauf que cette fois, elle se jeta sur elle et lui fit un immense bisou.

Puis Isis arriva à Ron, se pointa devant lui et sortit :

- Toi, je t'aime bien aussi Ronnnyyyyy ! J'aime bien tes cheveux, ils ressemblent à la couleur de la carotte ! Tiens, je t'ai trouvé un surnom : poil de carotte ! fit-elle avec un immense sourire, fière d'elle.

Cela fit rire toute l'assemblée, et même Ron qui pour une fois ne le prit pas mal.

- J'adore mon nouveau surnom !

Ron reçu de la petite fille un énorme baiser, qui le rendit rouge comme une tomate.

Quand arriva le tour d'Hermione que dire… Cela se passa comme ça :

- Herrrrrrrr……. Herm…. Ermi fit la petite pendant quelques instants vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le prénom d'Hermione qui était encore trop dur pour elle.

- Appelle-moi Mione, dit Hermione en se mettant à la hauteur d'Isis.

La petite sourit, puis sauta dans les bras d'Hermione qui fut surprise :

- Tu pourras me raconter une histoire ? Demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Hermione sourit, acquiesça et garda Isis dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu ici avec ta fille ? Demanda Anna à son ami. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant les décombres d'une école !

- Ne te rappelle-tu pas que j'habite ici depuis environs deux mois ? Je devais être le nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

- Ahhh oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souvenais plus ! Désolée. Tu regardais ce qu'il restait de tes appartements ?

- On peut dire ça. Fit-il avec un regard assez triste.

- ….

- Au fait, sais-tu où est mon père à l'hôpital ? Demanda Ernesto pour combler le vide qui venait de s'installer.

- Moi oui, je vous y accompagne …. Répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard tous étaient à l'hôpital parlant avec le directeur de l'école qui, par ailleurs, est aussi le père d'Ernesto et le grand père de Norika et Eros.  
Soudain, Harry eu un déclic :

- Mais comment allez-vous faire à la rentrée pour votre école ? Elle ne sera jamais reconstruite à temps !!

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas … avoua l'homme étendu dans son lit.

Hermione s'écria :

- Euréka j'ai trouvé la solution ! Et si Poudlard accueillait vos élèves en plus des nôtres cette année ??!!!! La guerre fait ravage mais Poudlard est très bien protégé.

- C'est vrai que cela serait une bonne idée !! S'exclamèrent alors les autres.

Anna s'empressa de saisir une plume et un parchemin pour écrire une lettre à Albus.  
Une heure plus tard, la lettre enfin finie, Anna attendait Pangloss impatiemment tandis que les autres était partis voir les dégâts de l'école pour savoir en combien de temps ils pourraient reconstruire ce magnifique château grâce à la magie. Ce qui était il ya peu encore une école avait besoin de protections magiques ce qui allait prendre beaucoup de temps si l'on s'en référait à Ernesto et Anna.

Quelque temps plus tard, tout le monde s'étaient retrouvé dans la chambre du directeur quand Pangloss est enfin arrivé avec une lettre à la patte.

Chère Anna,

C'est avec un immense plaisir et heureux de pouvoir vous aider que j'accepte que les élèves de votre école viennent pour cette année à Poudlard.  
Pour cela, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions construire une aile en plus dans le château pour pouvoir accueillir tous les élèves.  
Je vous attends tous demain pour m'aider.

Ps : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Norika et Eros vous viendrez au château mais prendrez quand même le train le 1er Septembre pour ne rien faire apparaître de notre stratagème à Voldemort et ses partisans.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard…

Voila alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
